very good bad thing
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: AU. Resulta que Toga se cree el Ángel de la Muerte.


**Disclaimer:** bnha es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Summary:** Resulta que Toga se cree el Ángel de la Muerte.

 **Pareja:** Shigaraki Tomura/Toga Himiko.

 **Advertencia:** au quirkless sólo porque sí. Intento de dark!fic. Gore y algunas cosas medio turbias por ahí. _Underage?_ Aunque el rating es más por mi paranoia porque terminó quedando más suave de lo que creí inicialmente. Ah y hay OoC uwu

 **Nota:** es una deshonra a mi vaca que haya puesto una canción de mother mother como título de este desastre. Que ya casi estamos a 2019 y yo aquí aun sin saber cómo escribir :/

* * *

 **very good bad thing**

* * *

 **I—**

Así que:

Toga Himiko es aquella muchachita con dientes de cuchillas que lo observa en medio de la oscuridad de ese departamento en el que ha venido a establecer su presencia. Ella es un espectro nacido de las pesadillas más horripilantes, del miedo y el horror mismo— bestia mitológica del inframundo con mejillas lascivamente sonrosadas y cabello de oro falso. Tiene sonrisas corto-punzantes que se le clavan en las costillas de polvo cada vez que se topa con éstas y voz de sirena que sólo sabe recitar canticos fúnebres, presagios de muerte, y que destila azúcar envenenada cada vez que pronuncia su nombre, casi burlona, arrastrando las silabas como si las saboreara ( _to-mu-ra-kun_ ). Toga trae arañas (viudas negras) enredadas en los mechones opacos y los dedos perpetuamente manchados de sangre seca de la que ningún habitante de ese lugar tiene idea alguna de su procedencia (no es que pregunten, tampoco) — Ella ríe con su risa de ultratumba, de cadáver precioso, y juguetea con los cuchillos de cocina sin que nadie le diga algo o se interese, pasando la yema de los dedos por sus filos y pronunciando palabras de amor sin sentido. Es que Toga siempre parece estar hablando del amor, de cuán maravilloso y doloroso es eso de anhelar a una persona, querer tocarla (hasta ser capaz de tantearle los huesos y músculos con algo así como cariño y arrastrarse dentro de sus venas, de su torrente sanguíneo; de extirparle el corazón aun latiente y usar sus latidos como la tonada de una canción de cuna) hasta que eso se vuelve insuficiente y pasas a querer ser _como_ esa persona, a querer _ser_ esa persona— _y las historias de amor son fascinantes ¿no es así?_ — Toga ama con la misma fuerza con la que respira, un amor crudo tal como la sangre coagulada que mancha sus falditas escolares y los suéteres que envuelven su figura tal como una camisa de fuerza. La verdad es que (Toga no sabe cómo amar) Shigaraki la detesta desde el momento en que la ve, lo irritan su voz y sus maneras infantiles, lo sacan de quicio sus ojos de muñeca poseída que se le aparecen como visión nocturna y lo miran fijo en las noches de insomnio. Quiere mancharle la piel de duraznos podridos con aquella sangre que ella tanto adora y mutilarle la sonrisita tonta y arrancarle las alas de mariposa carroñera. Es que (a Shigaraki nunca le enseñaron otra cosa que no fuera a odiar, incluso —especialmente— a sí mismo) es Toga con su andar de depredador siempre alerta, macabramente encantadora, que lo arrastra a los confines del infierno con una simple mirada y resulta que es algo sencillo el odiarla.

(y quererla.)

* * *

 **II—**

Dabi la trae al departamento un día y ella no vuelve a irse, se apodera del pequeño cuarto extra que ambos solían usar para guardar chatarra y cosas que ya no utilizaban; adornándolo con telas de arañas, flores muertas y muñecos decapitados. Se pasa los días dando vueltas por el lugar, con sus pasos ligeros de bailarina siniestra. Al parecer no trabaja —y Shigaraki ni siquiera sabe si tiene la edad suficiente para hacerlo, no le pregunta— y, contrario a lo que los particulares conjuntos que suele vestir le harían suponer a cualquiera, tampoco asiste a ninguna escuela o instituto o lo que fuera.

Las veces que sale se tarda horas en regresar, llegando bien entrada la noche y con la ropa desarreglada y los dedos empapados en rojo rojo rojo, la mirada desenfocada y la sonrisa emocionada más filosa que nunca. Eso a Shigaraki no podría preocuparle menos, lo que ella haga en esas ocasiones no es problema suyo. Tampoco es como si él o Dabi fueran muy inocentes en ese aspecto, de todos modos.

Así que Toga y sus manías y su rostro de princesa endemoniada y los esqueletos que guarda como un tesoro en el fondo de su armario se hacen —forzosamente— de un sitio en su vida, negándose a marcharse. Ella deja huellas sobre todo lo que toca, marcas invisibles que traza con una navaja de bolsillo rosa sobre las mentes ajenas— testimonio de su existencia corrompida. Sólo semejantes quizá a las que él mismo esboza sobre la piel delgada de su propio cuello, aquellas que a ella le llaman tanto la atención y que ve fijamente cuando cree que él no lo nota (o, más bien, cuando _sabe_ que él lo nota pero a la vez simplemente no le importa que lo haga, ni siquiera molestándose en disimular).

Toga es sólo una sombra más en medio del estropicio de su mente.

(Así era antes y—)

* * *

 **III—**

Así que—

— ¿ _Sabes qué_? A mí me encantan las personas que lucen apaleadas y huelen a sangre.

( _por eso los corto y corto y corto hasta volverlos una hermosa obra de arte, preciosa tragedia shakesperiana._ )

Es por eso que a Shigaraki no le sorprende la sonrisa que esboza cuando se expanden los rumores de la desaparición de un muchacho que vivía en aquel mismo edificio. Se la encuentra sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, tarareando una tonada infantil. Ni siquiera voltea a verlo cuando él le dice, simple y claramente, que más le vale que fuera cuidadosa al deshacerse del cuerpo. Tampoco trata de fingir sorpresa o indignación ante tales palabras, en cambio su sonrisa ponzoñosa se expande un poco y ella declara alegremente:

— ¡Ah! ¡Tomura-kun está preocupado!

Chasquea la lengua en un gesto despectivo, ignorando la risa de algodón que escapa de los labios de la chica.

—Si hay algo que me preocupa es que te impliquen y la policía venga a inspeccionar este lugar, nos meterías en unos grandes problemas, ¿entiendes? —dice, dirigiéndose de regreso a su cuarto.

Toga vuelve a reír antes de responderle, lo suficientemente alto como para él la escuchara.

—Entiendo perfectamente Tomura-kun. Después de todo no soy la única con cuerpos ocultos bajo la cama, ¿ _verdad_?

Él no se molesta en responder a eso.

No es sino más tarde ese mismo día, cuando Shigaraki se prepara para dirigirse a su trabajo en el bar de un viejo conocido, que Toga lo detiene de manera repentina. Ella se cuelga de su brazo y se coloca de puntillas hasta que su respiración cálida choca contra la piel descubierta de su cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—Tomura-kun no tiene de qué preocuparse —dice, bajito, como si estuviera compartiendo con él un secreto—; aún no lo he matado.

( _porque, de otro modo, ¿dónde quedaría lo divertido?_ )

Shigaraki puede sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en la punta de su lengua por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **IV—**

Dos días más tarde el noticiero matutino reporta que habían encontrado los restos casi irreconocibles de Midoriya Izuku al otro lado de la ciudad, sin pista alguna del asesino en cuestión, aunque sí se le ligaba con las muertes de otros y otras jóvenes de sectores diferentes a los que habían encontrado en un estado similar; lo cual era decir que con casi toda la sangre drenada, entre otros detalles más morbosos.

—Izuku-kun era muy lindo —comenta Himiko casualmente durante el reportaje—, lucía tan bien lleno de heridas y cortes, como un muñeco destartalado. Sus gritos eran arte puro.

( _no se atrevió a romperme el corazón, pero al final él fue quien terminó por romperse._ )

No le presta mucha atención. Desde el principio supo que estaba loca, allí no hay nada nuevo. Dabi parece pensar lo mismo que él (algo ya de por sí sorprendente) pues se mantiene callado allí en medio del comedor, ocupado en sus propios asuntos (como en aquel incendio presuntamente provocado que denunciaron el día anterior cerca de las empresas Endeavor).

Toga lanza una risilla.

— ¿Les digo algo? Su sangre también sabía deliciosa.

Shigaraki le dirige una mirada corta y Toga sonríe, mostrándole sus incisivos de canino rabioso ( _to-mu-ra-kun me pregunto si tu sangre me sabrá igual de dulce_ ). Él la odia un poquito más entonces —es lo único que sabe hacer, en realidad—. Las ansias por romperla entre sus dedos fríos siguen ahí, de cerrar su mano alrededor de su cuello de cisne, tan delgado —destrozarla tal como Maestro le dijo hace mucho que podría hacer con cualquier cosa que no le gustara (ella no le gusta) —. Pero se da cuenta de que no valdría la pena; que ella siempre ha estado rota, de todos modos.

Resulta que Toga (señorita Monstruo de carne y hueso) se cree el Ángel de la Muerte.

* * *

 **V—**

Pasan semanas desde lo de Midoriya y Toga no ha vuelto a aparecerse con las palmas ensangrentadas. Se le nota frustrada, y aburrida. Él no es el único que se percata de ello, los reporteros y oficiales también señalan que ha habido un deceso en los ataques y esperan que aquello sea una señal de que esa oleada de asesinatos había terminado finalmente. Tomura no cree que sea así.

Aquella idea se le confirma cuando una tarde de otoño ella llega al piso con la emoción teñida en los ojos claros, da vueltas por el apartamento emitiendo carcajadas de ruiseñor agonizante y si él no la conociera habría pensado que perdió un tornillo —o todos—.

—Oh, Tomura-kun hoy he conocido a alguien tan genial —dice en un tono soñador que hubiera parecido hasta inocente viniendo de cualquier otra persona.

Él ni siquiera levanta la vista de su videojuego. Se muerde el labio inferior, ya de por sí seco y quebrado, al escuchar sus pasos dirigirse hacia él por detrás y sentirla inclinarse hasta que su rostro queda enterrado en su cuello, su nariz rozando contra sus cicatrices, algunas aun frescas. Él la aparta de un empujón. Toga se relame los labios, sin molestarse por su reacción.

—Pero Tomura-kun no tiene de qué preocuparse, aunque la policía crea que el asesino ya se ha retirado seguiré siendo igual de precavida —ladea el rostro, sus ojos brillando de esa forma tan extraña, peligrosa—. Aunque esta vez tal vez necesite encontrar otro lugar donde esconderla mientras tanto.

Shigaraki voltea y le sostiene la mirada. Entonces—

—Hay un almacén viejo detrás del bar de Kurogiri que ya nadie ocupa.

La sonrisa de Himiko se le entierra en el pecho, allí en su ventrículo izquierdo, aquel viejo musculo del que nunca se tuvo que preocupar en antaño— Al final la realidad es que Toga, con sus ojos de botón incrustados, es capaz de ver hasta lo más recóndito de su subconsciente; al baúl cerrado con llave oculto debajo de su cama, a la mano de Padre que yace inerte bajo su almohada.

( _oh que cosa más curiosa._ )

— ¿Y de casualidad Tomura-kun no tendrá la llave de ese almacén?

* * *

 **VI—**

Toga es como un gato al que ni siquiera la curiosidad puede matar.

—Eh Tomura-kun, respóndeme algo —comienza con voz cantarina y maliciosa, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, inclinando su cuerpo en su dirección—; ¿gritaron mucho cuando les cortaste las manos o lo hiciste después de que murieron?

La agarra de la muñeca bruscamente y de manera súbita, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Shigaraki aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, detestándola a ella y su actitud tan entrometida y llena de segundas intenciones (y tratando de ignorar la calidez que emana su piel contra sus dedos).

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿No te dije que no te acercaras a mi habitación? —pronuncia con la rabia impresa en la voz seca.

Himiko sonríe mientras en su mano libre sostiene su navaja de bolsillo, apuntándola hacia su cuello. _Realmente no le sorprende_. Y no hay nadie más que ellos en el departamento, Dabi se ha ido al hospital diciendo que debía ver a alguien y no regresaría hasta la tarde.

—No Tomura-kun, jamás me lo dijiste —ríe como si hubiera salido victoriosa en alguna travesura—. Y no has respondido mi pregunta, qué grosero. Dime, dime, ¿cuántas tienes guardadas? ¿Diez, doce? ¿Sangraron mucho? ¿Eh, Tomura-kun? ¿ _Eh_?

Suelta su muñeca entonces, aunque sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Mierda infantil tan tan tonta y molesta, metiéndose en asuntos de otros. Recuerda a Padre y su mano acercándose cálida (peligrosa) hacia él y toda la sangre la sangre la sangre; recuerda a Maestro que lo acogió por unos años y le dio un nuevo nombre, antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo ante aquel mundo que él ya tanto odiaba, recuerda aquellas manos, frías y casi plásticas al tacto, que fue _recolectando_ como si de un pasatiempo se tratara— una afición no tan distinta a la que Toga posee por la sangre y los cuchillos, ciertamente.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor cómo te fue con tu nueva amiga?

Hasta a él le sorprende lo (ligeramente) suave que sale su voz. Toga parpadea un par de veces, entonces sonríe nuevamente y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, no suelta el cuchillo ni se aparta de él cuando responde:

— ¡Tomura-kun debiste haberla visto! Ochako-chan es tan linda y tiene unos ojos tan grandes y redondos, tal vez cuando termine decida conservar uno, ¿qué te parece? ¿No sería lindo? Apuesto a que su sangre es realmente dulce y su textura suave, después de todo Ochako-chan es realmente fuerte, trató de detenerme pero nada pudo hacer al final. Ahora la pobre está encadenada en ese viejo almacén como tú me dijiste, cree que la dejaré morir de hambre pero eso no sería bueno, ¿verdad Tomura-kun? Su sangre se estropearía después de todo y yo no puedo permitir eso, sería un desperdicio. Mañana regresaré y jugaremos juntas, hablaremos sobre chicos, ¡estoy tan emocionada, Tomura-kun! ¿Qué te parece, eh? ¿ _Eh_?

Y su sonrisa se extiende tanto que llega a lucir dolorosa. Shigaraki sólo la escucha entre hipnotizado por sus palabras y su voz y su todo y sintiendo ganas de mandarla a callar, a que se largara de una vez, a que dejara de causarle tantas emociones contradictorias— todo en él siempre parece una contradicción andante cuando se refiere a Toga, en especial últimamente. Le molesta. Pero ya no tanto como antes, se ha acostumbrado quizá.

Porque es Himiko, la princesita que asesinó al dragón para usurpar su piel, que usa coronas hechas de huesos y cartílagos y vestidos exageradamente cortos. Que anhela amor en los sitios más extraños porque el tipo de amor que ella busca es mucho más extraño aún, más salvaje— un cariño condenado a morir ante la horca. Ella mata y vive por amor y nada más, porque ella existe eternamente enamorada de su podrida versión del amor. Es _tan_ tonta—

—Tomura-kun —lo llama ella súbitamente cerca, descarada y coqueta como sólo ella puede—, dime, ¿a _esas personas_ también las llevaste al almacén?

Le podría resultar hasta linda.

(Sólo que no—)

* * *

 **VII—**

Se vuelven, de una forma, más cercanos luego de eso, no es que de repente hablen más o se conviertan en íntimos amigos unidos por un par de secuestros y asesinatos o una estupidez así; sino que simplemente se instala cierto silencio cómodo entre ellos y Shigaraki deja de detestar _tanto_ su presencia (le atrae de cierta forma como las abejas son atraídas hacia las flores —marchitas y llenas de espinas—, no que piense admitirlo). Dabi nota esto pero no dice nada al respecto y si hay algo que Tomura podría llegar hasta a apreciar de él es justamente su falta de interés.

En la televisión no dejan de repetir la noticia de la desaparición de ya más de tres días de Uraraka Ochako, que curiosamente habría sido amiga del chico Midoriya (qué pequeño que es el mundo). Toga balancea las piernas de forma infantil, sentada en la barra de la cocina, mientras ambos ven el reportaje esa mañana (y si ella es consciente de las miradas furtivas que Shigaraki dirige con actitud supuestamente desinteresada a sus muslos de leche apenas cubiertos por esa falda de falsa colegiala, no dice nada al respecto, _tan tan descarada_ ).

—Hoy volveré a visitar a Ochako-chan —comenta de repente, pasándose los dedos de cristales rotos por el peinado desarreglado—, va a ser una pena, realmente le tomé cariño; _se parecía tanto a mí_. Pero ahora podré descubrir cómo sabe y ser como ella ¡Me encargaré de dejarla muy bonita también! Tal como a mi querido Izuku-kun y a los demás.

Entonces posa sus ojos sobre él una vez más (lo mira lo mira lo mira y—)

Toga es la reina de la tragedia, romántica sádica— tan horriblemente cautivadora. (Y él la odia sólo un poco menos, no la quiere o eso cree, quiere creer, sin embargo—)

—Pero Tomura-kun no tiene que estar celoso, estoy segura de que su sangre es incluso más deliciosa que la de los otros.

( _ah, pero sabes que a ti no necesitaré cortarte en trocitos para averiguarlo, ¿cierto?_ )

Afuera la ciudad se zambulle en el terror.

* * *

 **VIII—**

Toga se escabulle dentro de su habitación aquella noche, justo luego de regresar del almacén o de donde fuera que hubiese ido a dejar el cuerpo de esa chica. Shigaraki termina por despertarse de su sueño ligero inundado de las pesadillas de siempre, cuando la siente depositar algo sobre su cama. Una mano desmembrada y manchada en sangre todavía fresca. Se le queda viendo sin sentirse realmente sorprendido, mucho menos horrorizado.

Ella se le acerca con la respiración agitada, sonriendo ansiosa, y él no la detiene cuando pasa a sentarse sobre su regazo, echándole la culpa al cansancio. El peinado de Toga se había desarmado dejándola con el cabello suelto, los mechones enmarcando su rostro encendido, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas (y por las de él, de repente). Agarra la mano ensangrentada y la balancea enfrente de su rostro como si le mostrara un trofeo.

— ¿Te gusta Tomura-kun? ¡Quise traerte un regalo de agradecimiento! —su voz se le hace como de terciopelo, cautivantemente dolorosa— Para que la guardes junto a las otras.

Él no le dice que acaba de manchar su cama con la sangre de esa chica o que tendrían que encargarse primero de conservar la mano para que no se pudriera antes de realizar el procedimiento de embalsamamiento. No le dice que el que esté tan cerca de él— encima de él— está empezando a causarle fiebre, que sus faldas poco dejan a la imaginación y que su aroma a fresas y sangre entremezcladas le resulta más embriagador que cualquier licor existente. Puede sentir el contorno de la mano de Padre debajo de su almohada desgastada y los gritos silenciosos provenientes de debajo del colchón. Empero, tampoco le dice nada a Himiko cuando los dedos de ella se posan sobre su cuello, sin ejercer presión, y sus uñas empiezan a delinear superficialmente sus cicatrices. Ella se inclina hacia él y recita:

—Ahora, ¿me dejas devorarte también Tomura-kun?

Y él bien podría reírse cruelmente _porque desde cuándo es que ella pide permiso_. No lo hace, sin embargo, ya que Himiko ni siquiera espera una afirmativa cuando ya le está comiendo la boca, casi-literalmente, clavando sus dientes hambrientos sobre sus labios rotos hasta hacerlo sangrar, escarbando sus viejas heridas como si buscara abrirlas de nuevo para así beber de ellas y saciar esa gula de amor que siempre carga consigo. Son seres colisionando en una misma tragedia predispuesta. Shigaraki le tantea la piel de las piernas, los muslos y más más más arriba con la punta de los dedos como siguiendo el camino de sus venas, sin tratar de evitar dejar marcas tras su paso. Que ninguno de los dos está hecho para actos delicados ni para tratar suavemente a otros, _muchas gracias_. Se hacen sangrar y se roban la respiración y él tiembla un poco e inevitablemente cuando Toga empieza a lamerle las heridas con dedicación, saboreando cada instante, tomando todo el control en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y Tomura se sorprende al ver que aquello no le molesta, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera pensar mucho acerca de eso cuando siente las caderas de Himiko moverse acompasadamente contra él. Ella que es una pesadilla hermosa manchada de bermellón que ha venido a torturarlo con su piel jodidamente suave y sus ojos inquietantes, a volverse su verdugo personal, asesinarlo cariñosamente con cada beso mortífero. Y eso estaría bien, claro, ya que él mismo se encargaría también se destrozarla un poquito más hasta que su ser mismo se evaporase de entre sus dedos como un tesoro hurtado. La sostendría cerca hasta que ya no pudiesen respirar y la dejaría sumergir los dedos en su rojo, riendo extasiada, pronunciando su nombre como un mantra hasta que éste perdiese el significado, inundándolo con su calor hasta que el frío de la navaja fuera presionado contra su rostro y ella se saboreara los labios impregnados de su ser, desangrándole el corazón y contagiándolo de ese cariño sin sentido. No siente dolor, sin embargo.

Al final—

— _To-mu-ra-kun, tu sangre es tan linda._

( _déjame cortarte gentilmente otro poco para seguir probándote, ¿sí?_

 _que tal parece que aún no tengo suficiente de ti y soy demasiado impaciente para esperar,_

 _que me causas jaqueca y me retuerces las entrañas y justo ahora no deseo nada más que romper y acariciar tus huesitos de plomo, adorarte como los condenados al cañón de una pistola,_

 _que tú desde el principio debiste saber que estamos podridos hasta la medula;_

 _y el amor es una enfermedad sin cura, ¿no lo crees?_ )

tal vez sí llegue a quererla.

* * *

 **IX—**

Y ella sigue mirándolo (con una sonrisa que asesinaría hasta a la Muerte).


End file.
